Returning Problems
by RyannRavenwood
Summary: Claire, Shane, Eve, and Micheal are just living their normal lives, or as normal as it can be in Morganville. No bloodsucking vampires are pounding on their doors, or angry mobs sent by Captain Obvious. It's strangely peaceful for once, and the gang is taking full advantage of it. But what happens when an old friend comes back for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Eve's POV  
My alarm went off after what had felt like only a couple minutes. I groaned and tried to throw my pillow at it. As the pillow completely missed the alarm and hit my lamp, I groaned louder. Micheal chuckled, snaking his arms around my waist. I jumped.

"Dammit, Micheal! Don't do that!" I squeaked.

"Oh, but Eve I missed you," he said, kissing my neck. I could practically hear the amused smile in his voice.

I rolled my eyes, deciding whether or not to play hookie or actually go into work today. Then I thought about a furious Oliver, my vampire boss. Yeah. Better go in.

"Mikey," I murmured. "I have to go to work."

"Skip it," he said. He was making a very convincing argument. I pulled away, getting up. I started to get dressed before realizing Micheal was still in the room.

"Micheal! Get out!"

He whined. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes and threw the pillow at him. Micheal caught it, holding his hands up in surrender. "Don't take to long. I know how you girls are."

"Bite me, Glass."

I came down the stairs feeling great but extremely exhausted being clad in my huge, black, leather, combat boots and my favorite skirt. My make-up, as always, was perfect. I didn't even bother checking.

"Hey, C.B.," I said, smiling to Claire who sat on the couch, as usual, doing her genius work.

She blushed and looked up. "Hi, Eve. Coffee's in the kitchen."

I smiled. "Claire, you're a saint."

I walked into the kitchen greeted by the aroma of my favorite coffee. I grabbed the plain red mug and walked back out just in time to see Shane come down the stairs in his grey sweats and white v-neck t-shirt. He had the worst bedhead but that just helped accentuate his slacker attitude. Totally hot but not as perfect as my guy. There was the fact that he was also way off limits. He was Claire's.

Which reminded me to keep an eyes on him because if he hurt her, he was never going to be able to have kids. I smile to myself and watched as he went to the couch and sat beside Claire, murmuring in her ear. Claire blushed, rolling her eyes and swatting him away.

I rolled my eyes. "Goin' to work," I said, walking to the front door and, once I was out of sight, called, "and no babies!"

I heard Shane groan and walked out the door and to my baby. She still needed and name. Micheal would help me. I chuckled to myself and started the hearse up. I was half way to work when I heard the crunch of metal and then nothing...

(end chapter one)

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm trying to keep the story so I can continue from each point of view. I have a plan! Shocking right? Wrong. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to update everyday or every other day. Review please! This is my first Fanfiction ever! Stay beautiful!


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's POV  
I woke up to the sound of Eve yelling. Slight panic fell over me until I felt Shane's comforting arms pull me closer to his chest. I smiled. "Eve," I murmured.

"Is crazy," he said, his voice husky from sleep. I shivered. "What's wrong?" Shane asked, sitting up to look me in the eyes.

"Nothing. I just wish I could stay here with you all day," I sighed. He brought his lips to mine, soft and sweet at first and then desperate and passionate.

That's when Micheal decided to pound on my door.

"Yo, lovebirds," he called. "Rise n' shine!"

I sighed, knowing he knew that he had just ruined a perfect moment. I could almost see him smiling to himself. I started to pull away but was barricaded to Shane.

"Shane. I have to finish my papers," I whispered. He burrowed his head in the crook of my neck.

"You can wait," he insisted. I probably could have but knowing Morganville I wasn't sure when I'd get the chance to. I shared this thought with Shane and he gave a groaned of defeat, releasing me. I wanted more than anything to just lay back down and cuddle with him all day.

I grabbed my bag and started toward the door. "If you come down in less than an hour, I'll make you breakfast," I offered. He mumbled something that sound like a 'I'll be down' and, satisfied with this answer, I headed downstairs.

***

I was already finished with 2 papers and working in the third when Eve came down. She was her peppy self again and I almost didn't tell her about the coffee since Eve isn't usually a morning person and I wanted to see how she would go with no coffee but decided against it. I already had to deal with an insane vampire at work, I didn't want to have to deal with a cranky Eve at home.

She left and I was alone in the living room to do my paper. I smiled and was almost done when she came back in. She just leaned on the door frame, sipping her coffee. I tried not to feel awkward as she watched me type. Then, just as I was about the get up and go somewhere else, Shane came down the stairs looking as sexy as sexy could get. He walked over to me, rubbing his eyes before sitting down and bringing me close.

"Do I get breakfast now?" he whispered in my ear, with his deep, raspy voice that always made me giddy inside. I blushed and giggled, swatting him away and rolling my eyes. Eve left and Shane obviously thought that was it until she called at us again.

"And no babies!" Eve yelled back to us. Shane groaned and I laughed hard. Micheal was out, probably at work. I shut my laptop and put it on the coffee table.

"What do you want?" I sighed, getting up.

"Bacon. Lots and lots of bacon," he smiled, devilishly.

(end chapter 2)

I know. No cliffhanger! I, honestly, ran out of things to write. Sorry. My favorite point of view to write from is Eve's so expect her chapters to be a little longer than the others. That's just how it is. Sorry. Review please and stay beautiful!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does. :)**

_**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! Don't be afraid to enter in some suggestions, too. This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I'll be doing 2 updates today so, I hope that makes up for it! In the reviews, don't be afraid to tell me what I'm doing wrong because I'm not perfect, no one is. Thank you all for reading :)**_

Micheal's POV  
It had been a great morning. The only thing that could have made it better was if Eve had decided to stay home but I knew why she went. Oliver. He was second in command and not as forgiving as Amelie. It's funny. You'd never think of the 'Ice Queen' as forgiving.

I checked my phone. Speaking of the devil. I listened to the voicemail Amelie had left me. It sent me on edge. Bishop. That was literally the only thing that came through to me.

Bishop was back.

I didn't bother to tell anyone that I was going out. I just left. Eve had already started to work and was safe, for the moment. Claire was with Shane and Shane- well he's... Shane. I jumped in my tinted car and started towards Founder's square. Half way there, I saw Eve's hearse on the side of the road and pulled over, my unbeating heart leaping into my throat. She wasn't there.

My phone rang before I could even think about getting out of the car. I checked it and found a text from an unknown number.

'How does it feel to know you can't save her?

-Bishop'

My breathing stopped and I laid my head on the steering wheel and cried. Just cried.

I was going to get her back and, when I did, we were going to leave Morganville, with or without permission.

(end chapter 3)

Sorry the chapter was so short but I have plans for Micheal and Shane that involve shorter chapters for their points of view. Saddening, isn't it? Review please! Stay beautiful!


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does.**

Claire's POV  
I was surprised that my phone hadn't gone off. Usually as soon as I had started to have a good day, as if sensing this, Myrnin would call me into work, saying that it was urgent. I honestly felt bad for him. He was lonely and confused, most of the time.

I took another bite of the bacon that Shane, unsurprisingly, had ordered me to make. Now we were sitting on the couch, my feet in his lap, eating bacon and watching some action movie. I sank further into the couch, smiling.

"Doormouse," Shane murmured, before turning to me, grinning.

"Excuse me?"

"Your nickname," he said, proud of himself. "Doormouse."

I tilted my head, confused. "And why is that?"

"You're always curled up somewhere," Shane chuckled. "My favorite place is in my arms." He held out his arms towards me, smiling.

"Mine too," I purred, crawling into them. Shane pressed his mouth against mine and I shivered as he lightly trailed his fingers up my back.

And just when I had started to get a little light headed, my phone rang. I groaned.

"Leave it," Shane mumbled, pressing his mouth to mine to keep me from arguing. The ringer shut off and I sighed, happily. Then it started to ring again. I pulled away.

"Sorry," I murmured, looking at the caller ID. "It's Micheal," I said, answer it. "Micheal what's wr-"

"Bishop's back and he's got Eve!" Micheal screamed into the phone.

"Bishop is back?!" I screamed. Shane took my phone out of my hands and stood up after placing me gently on the seat beside him.

"Mike, this better not be a joke," he growled. I sat frozen in my seat, watching Shane shout into the phone and pace the floor. This couldn't be good. Bishop was back and he had Eve. That's all I could think about. I stood up and ran to the wall, placing my palm on the cool plaster and summoning a portal. I looked through at the darkness ahead.

"Myrnin?!" I called. No answer. "Myrnin?!" Again, no answer.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard Shane say from behind me. I spun around to face him. He looked flustered and angry and, I hated to admit it, a little scared.

"Getting Myrnin," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "He killed Bishop last time, he can kill him again."

"Claire," Shane sighed. "He's not one of the good guys."

"How would you know about being one of the good guys?" I shot back. He looked surprised for a moment then sad. I took a step back, tears in my eyes. Why was I being so emotional, so protective? "Shane, I'm-"

He looked at me with wide eyes and then started to run towards me. "Claire! Move!" he screamed. Just before I reacted, strong cold hands grabbed my waist and mouth. I tried to scream as I was yanked backwards and I felt the portal snap shut.

***

I know, I know. Another cliffhanger. You guys know I love you, right? I've got big plans though. Stay beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does.**

Shane's POV

I ran straight towards her but instead of grasping Claire, ran straight into the wall. I punched the wall hard in anger. That bloodsucking leech had Claire. My Claire. I called Micheal. No answer. I heard a sound behind me and spun around, almost hitting my best friend square in the face.

"Where's Claire?" Micheal asked, worriedly. He looked bad. You could tell he'd been crying and he looked on the verge of tears now, too.

"Probably with Eve," I said, willing my voice not to shake. Micheal's eyes widened. We both stood there staring at each other, speechless. I was the first to snap out of it. I ran up to my room, rummaging through my drawer until I found my stash of vamp slaying weapons. I pulled a duffle bag out from under my bed and packed in stakes, silver, and specialized guns. Micheal came up to see what I was doing.

I threw him a wooden stake. "You ready to make some vampire shish-ka-bobs?"

He nodded and smiled wickedly. I would've been scared that the big lug was going to sink his fangs into me if I wasn't so angry.

"Let's roll," I growled, throwing the bag over my shoulder and walking out the door. Micheal waited in the driveway until I'd gotten the driver side door on the vamp car opened before using his vampire speed to sprint into the car and slam the door shut. I jumped into the passenger side and we started off. All I knew was that whoever had Claire -my Claire- was going to wish they hadn't taken her. She was mine and nobody, especially some damned vampires, was going to take her from me.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does.**

Claire's POV

My head hurt really bad. Extremely bad. I thought maybe it was the way I was laying and tried to move, wincing.

"Looks like the young prodigy is awake," I heard a familiar voice chuckle. My eyes snapped open, quickly adjusting to the low light thanks to many days in Myrnin's lab with nothing but a flashlight.

"Bishop," I said, trying to sound calm but threatening. Obviously this didn't work because Bishop just laughed.

"Claire."

I looked over and saw Myrnin chained to the floor with silver chains. I felt so bad for him. With this revelation, I instantly realized where we were. Myrnin's lab. I guess I should've known before this because this is where I'd opened the portal to and it made sense for Bishop to take shelter here.

"Where's Eve?" I asked Bishop. He smiled.

"She's a little preoccupied at the moment," he said, menacingly. I swallowed hard and I new Bishop could feel my heart rate pick up. "Oh don't worry, little Claire, she's alright. For now." This didn't make me feel any better. Whatever he was doing to her- I couldn't even think about it.

"Why did you take us?" I called, my voice cracking. I mental slapped myself. I'd shown him I was afraid and I knew that that fueled his pleasure.

"You're asking the wrong questions," Bishop said, matter-of-factly. "And I wouldn't worry about Eve. You're in plenty of trouble as it is."

***

Hi, everyone. Sorry for two short chapters in a row. I'm trying to get to a certain point :) And I know, another cliffhanger. Please review! Stay beautiful!


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Morganville Vampires. That great honor belongs to Rachel Caine.**

Eve P.O.V.

I woke up tied to a stiff, metal chair, mumbling a few words that would have put a saint in Hell. After minutes of struggling, i just gave up and laid in the chair, helplessly.

"Hello there, Shreve," I heard a male voice say from he corner of the room. I immediately recognized as Claire's crazy, vampire boss.

"It's Eve," I growled. "What are you doing here?" Myrnin chuckled. That lunatic.

"Well, when Bishop returns he has to punish everyone," he laughed. "Including my brave, Little Claire."

I froze. "Claire?!"

"Why course, young Naive," the vampire said, sighing. "I am quite sure you are not deaf."

"It's Eve for crying out loud!" I screamed back. "Why the hell a you so comfo-" But, before I could finish my sentence, the heavy, metal door banged open...

And there stood Bishop.

He looked pretty proud of himself, which both worried and frightened me.

"Hello, little Eve," the ancient vampire said, smiling. "How are you?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him, though it was such a strong urge. "Oh, I'm great. A little tied up, that's all."

Bishop chuckled. "Quite ironic. That's what I told your friend."

"Claire?!" I asked, almost instantly.

"Why of course, child. I wasn't talking about those silly boys you two girls have wrapped around your fingers," he retorted. "Now, let's have a little chat." And before I could answer, he ran at my with his supernatural speed and before the world melted into black, I felt the worst sensation when my neck met my shoulder.

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in like...forever. But I wanted to wait until I got a laptop, which I thought was going to be on my birthday (in a month) but today I came home and my family surprised me with a party and I got the new Chromebook and everything! So happy! So I ****_will_**** be uploading more and more! Stay beautiful!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Morganville Vampires. That honor goes to Rachel Caine.**_

Shane P.O.V.

I punched the wall. Hard. The pain reminded me that I was being punished. First Alyssa and then my mom and now Claire. Why couldn't I just have one thing that I love? It definitely wasn't fair.

I was ripped from my thoughts by a pale, cold hand landing on my shoulder. "Leave me alone, Micheal."

"I am not Micheal," I heard a familiar, raspy voice say. I spun around and came face to face with Eve's little weasel of a brother.

"Jason," I growled, pushing him away from me. He held his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Woah there, grumpy," Jason said, chuckling. "I just thought that you might want help finding your little play thing." I resisted the urge to snap his neck, the way he was talking about Claire... I sighed, clenching my fists. He must've taken this as a sign to continue. "I know the mastermind behind this whole thing."

I laughed, menacingly. "Too late Jason, Micheal already told me. He's actually just upstairs. We already know that we're trying to find Bishop," I said, rolling my eyes. Jason grinned. "Why the hell of you grinning?"

Jason shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Maybe because Bishop is only the face of the operation."

I froze. "You're lying. There is no one who could control Bishop. No one is working over him."

"Ah, but there is. She really is a beauty, powerful too," he said, smiling.

"Who?!" I said, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him up against the wall. "Is it Amelie?! Huh?! Who is it?! Naomi?!"

"Now hold on," Jason said, unshaken. "I'll take you to her. Go get Micheal. You're gonna need him."

_**Okay. So, I am really sorry for all of the really short chapters but, as I said earlier, I have a plan and I needed short chapters in order to get there. So now I am where I need to be and a big reveal is coming up in the next chapter! Hope you like! Stay beautiful and please, please, please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I do not own Morganville Vampires. That great honor belongs to Rachel Caine._**

Shane P.O.V.

So that's how Micheal and I ended up in a car with Jason Rosser without killing him. If he didn't know who had Claire, or for that matter maybe how to get her back, I would've killed him without a second thought. But here we were.

"How much longer, Rosser?" I grumbled, my hands shaking, slighty, with anticipation.

"Just around the corner. Promise," the rat said, his eyes glued to the road. I felt the car jerk to a stop and Jason turned around. "Here. Shane, I just wanted to give you a heads up. This might bring back a lot of memories."

Micheal looked out the vampire window and nodded. "A lot, but you have to remember Claire and Eve," my best friend said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Well, now I was even more nervous.

"Whatever," I mumbled, getting out of the car.

I was expecting an abandoned warehouse, an alley, anything but this, , no, that would be too simple, wouldn't it? Instead I was stading infront on my new house, which they had rebuilt after the fire. My stomach dropped and I lurched forward. Micheal held me.

"Come on, bro," he whispered, as Jason led us inside. I watched Eve's brother knock on the door -my door- as we stood behind him. The door creeked open and I saw a vampire on the other side.

"Jason Rosser," he said, disgustedly. "And you brought a human and the Glass kid."

"Her order," Jason said, quietly. I didn't know if he had been lying to us the whole time or just the vamp-goon. Either way, the leech opened the door and let us through. I could probably walk around this house blindfolded, which might have been better. Jason led us to the stairs and stopped. "This is as far as I am going to go. That chick gives me the creeps. Just go to the master. Shane, you know where that is."

I nodded, numbly, and started up the stairs not even acknowledging Jason. I opened the door to the bedroom and pushed it open. What I saw, almost brought me to my knees.

"Alyssa."


End file.
